Peter Pan The Secret Truth
by TheCanadianSpaniard97
Summary: What really went down in the Never-Neverland. K  because it seemed kind of extreme to rate it T


**Hello! My name is Brianna and if you are reading good for you! :D **

**I wrote this at first for a project at school where we had to tell a famous story from a different perspective, but that was two years ago and I really wanted to put some things in there but, you know, it was for school and I found it slightly embarrassing. So thanks to the suggestion of bezawesome I went back and rewrote it. Extending it and putting my opinions and original ideas (not as in like, I thought of them myself but what I wanted to write at first) in it! **

**So, it's more like the movie than the book because I honestly prefer the movie (2003 version) to the book. I still have SOME aspects from the book there so… yeah.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it!**

_**Peter Pan **_

_**The Secret Truth**_

Lots of children dream of going to the Never Neverland. And trust me; you have all the reason to. Hi, I'm Peter Pan, the child who does not grow up. I'm going to tell you the story of my adventure with Wendy Darling.

It all started on October third, I think, I went out to fly looking for the boys that had fallen out of their prams and were not yet claimed. Then, I heard it, the sound of a young girl. She had sky blue eyes and sandy brown hair. But, what really caught my attention was what she was saying. She was telling the story of Cinderella. I heard her say enthusiastically, "But on her way back, all the terrible pirates attacked. Lead by the terrible, Hook. With charcoal black hair and forget-me-not blue eyes that turned red when he was about to kill!"

"Kill?" asked the one boy thrilled.

"Yes, John, kill." She repeated.

Suddenly John stood and they began fighting with wooden swords and hangers until they were so exhausted they fell asleep.

A few minutes later their mother came up and when she saw her children sleeping, she immediately tucked them in. I thought there was no point in staying so I decided to leave and continue my search for lost boys. I searched all around the world and could not find a single unclaimed baby boy. I was starting to get tired so I returned home.

Ah... home at last; I started to fly down to the Jolly Roger when I decided otherwise. I had to tell the Lost Boys about Cinderella. Finally I reached my tree and entered. Down at the bottom were all the boys waiting for me: Curly, Slightly, Nibs, the twins (what are twins?) and everyone else. They were all waiting and playing games. "Attention everyone, I have important news!" I hollered over the noise. Once I got everyone's attention I told them about Cinderella.

"I have brought news about Cinderella!" I say smiling.

All the boys looked anxious to hear the news.

"They lived happily ever after! But first her and the prince had to fight against all the pirates!"

Everyone liked how Hook was in it. We laughed and played until finally, we fell asleep.

The next day I went back to the girl's house to hear more stories. Oh, you're probably wondering about Tinker Bell. Well, she didn't like coming with me searching for lost boys. She said it was a waste of time and that we already had all the ones we needed. But I disagreed. Anyhow, I went back the next day but Wendy wasn't there to tell stories. I felt really disappointed.

I went to the house over the course of a month and would return to the Never Neverland with great stories. There didn't seem to be any flaws in this plan. I could hear stories then I would tell the Lost Boys and we all would be very happy. Our minds filled with images of Rapunzel and Cinderella. Except for the night that everything changed.

One night, as I was flying towards the girl's house, my shadow got away from me. Really, I hate that thing. But lucky enough for me it flew into a house which had an open window. So I zoomed in after it. Aha! I caught it as quick as a lighting flash (okay, it took me fifteen minutes) and I tried to attach it. Somewhere I had heard that soap makes things stick so I tried it. After various fails I decided to quit.

"You win," I yelled at my shadow and started to cry. Wait! I didn't really cry, I just sniffled.

Then I heard a sound that made me jump.

"Boy, why are you crying?" asked a girl's voice. Well, you know that if someone asked you a question and you didn't know they were there, you would jump too. So, I jumped and hit my head on the ceiling. Then I quickly asked, "Who are you?"

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling. Pleasure to meet you. And what is your name?" she exclaimed.

"Peter… Pan," I answered.

"Peter Pan. What a strange name. Where do you live?"

"Second star to the right then straight on 'till morning," I replied, feeling a little hurt by her comment about my name.

"What a strange address? Do they put them on the letters?"

"Letters…?"

"You don't get any letters!" she exclaimed. "Oh my! But you're mother does doesn't she?"

"…I don't have one…"

"No mother," she said with her eyes wide in shock. "Well, no wonder you were crying."

"I wasn't crying about mothers," I protested. "I was crying because I can't get this stupid shadow on. Besides, I wasn't crying."

"Your shadow escaped?" she looked interested.

"Yeah, it happens all the time. Well, at least to me."

"How is that even possible? It's a shadow!"

"Maybe it just happens to boys. I mean, if you were a shadow, would you like to spend all day with a smelly boy?"

"Why don't they escape from girls then?"

I smiled. "Girls are far too pleasant to be around for a shadow to try and escape them."

She giggled slightly. You know, in that way that always makes everything awkward.

"So why are you here Peter?"

"Weren't you listening! My shadow got away and now I'm trying to get it too stick!"

"Oh, right," she blushed, then smiled. "I don't think your going to get it on with a bar of soap."

"Do you have any other ideas?"

Her smile grew bigger. "I could sew it on!"

"Um…. okay?" I had no idea what to make of that sentence.

Soon she came back with a needle and thread.

"Whoa! No way! Won't that hurt?"

"I don't know… I've never had to sew my shadow on."

It hurt. Like, a lot!

When she was finally finished, I stood up and exclaimed in triumph.

She just rolled her eyes and climbed into bed. Was it something I said?

"Wendy?"

"Yes?"

"One girl is worth twenty boys…" this usually made girls happy. Not that I've met that many.

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah!"

She sat up. "How'd you lose your shadow?"

"I thought I already said I was out flying when…"

"Flying!"

"Uh… yeah. I was looking for boys fallen out of their prams that haven't been claimed."

"And then what happens?"

"I take them to the Never Neverland. They're called The Lost Boys."

"Are there any girls?"

I gave a light laugh. "Girls are way too clever to fall out of their prams."

She smiled. "They way you talk about girls is simply wonderful!"

I smiled, not sure how to react to that.

"I'd like to give you a…kiss."

I raised an eyebrow. I had no idea what a kiss was. Was it some sort of weapon? A gift?

I held my hand out. Looking back on it is so embarrassing! But how was I supposed to know that a kiss was a way to show affection?

She looked at me puzzled, amused and slightly disappointed. "Don't you know what a kiss is?"

"Well, I will once you give me one."

She smiled and took a small object that she was wearing on her thumb. She placed it in my hand.

"Uh… thanks…" I was so stupid! "I guess I should give you one now…?"

Her eyes widened in excitement. "If you want!"

She closed her eyes and drew her cheek close to my face. I'll repeat I can't believe what I did next. I grabbed an acorn from my outfit and cleared my throat. She opened her eyes confused and realisation fell across her face as she saw what I was holding.

"…thanks…?" she said.

She grabbed a thread and made a necklace with it. It's a good thing she did. You'll see.

"So what's the place you come from like?" she asked me.

"It's pretty nice. Fun at every turn. Of course Hook can be a pain sometimes but at least it's never boring."

"Hook?" she gasped. "You mean to say he's real?"

"Yeah. I always thought everyone knew so."

She faced me again and I looked into her beautiful blue eyes. I mean… forget the beautiful part! Then it hit me.

"You're the storyteller! I come here every night to hear your stories!"

"Do you? I thought you went out looking for Lost Boys every night."

"Well… I might take a detour…"

She beamed at me.

"Oh, hey! I should probably go and finish my job!"

"Please don't go! I want to spend more time with you?"

I saw a chance and took it.

"Wendy, come with me to the Never Neverland and tell me and the Lost Boys stories."

"Peter I'd love to but…"

"But?"

"I cannot fly…" she looked at her feet.

"I'll teach you!" I grabbed her hand. "I'll teach you to ride the winds back! To play with the stars!"

"What about my brothers? John and Michael? Can they come?"

I wanted to say no way but it's hard to say no to those piercing blue eyes of hers. "Yeah… I guess…"

Quickly, she awoke them and exclaimed, "John! Michael! There's a boy here who wants to teach us to fly!"

_Want isn't the exact word_, I thought.

John gave a slightly annoying laugh. "Yeah, sure. Wendy, wake us up when something real is going on."

Michael on the other hand looked euphoric. "Really? How? Please teach me!"

I had to try really hard not to roll my eyes.

Wendy was looking at me expectantly so I smiled and explained, "You just think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air." I took off and landed on one of their cabinets.

John looked dumbfounded. "H-how did you do _that_?"

"You just think happy thoughts and they lift you into the air!" Seriously, was he deaf or something?

Michael stood on his chest and said a few words I can't remember. Then he crash landed on the nursery floor.

"Oh!" I let out when I remembered something else. "You need fairy dust too."

"Fairy dust? How can there be fairy dust when there's no such thing as…" John started.

I put my hand over his mouth. "Don't you ever say that or 'I do not believe in…' you know"

"And why?" he asked after removing my hand from his mouth.

"Because, every time someone says either of those things a fairy somewhere falls down dead."

"But how are we supposed to get fairy dust?" said Wendy looking disappointed again. "I haven't seen one this whole time you've been here…"

"She's probably around somewhere. She always says she won't come and ends up following me."

As it turns out I was right and she appeared from behind a book, rolling her eyes.

I quickly flew over to her and sprinkled some fairy dust onto Wendy's brothers. Michael flew up instantly but John remained on the ground.

"Is there a reason I'm still not flying?" he asked me raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes and explained, "You probably aren't thinking happy thoughts, like your brother here."

"I see…"

He immediately lifted into the air. I can honestly say I have and had no care whatsoever of what his thoughts were. The two boys flew around the room.

I snuck up behind Wendy and blew some of the fairy dust on my hand onto her. She closed her eyes for a second and both our feet left the ground. She just looked at me until I pointed down. She gasped as she saw we'd risen over five feet into the air.

I flew over to the window sill and grinned. "Let's go!"

John landed first. "How long will we be gone?"

I shrugged.

Wendy joined him shortly after. "What about Mother? Father? Nana?"

I tried hard not to groan. "There's mermaids."

"Really?" Wendy shot up.

"And indians. And pirates!"

Michael flew out the window and John followed saying, "Michael! Come back!"

"So… how long will we be gone?"

The Darlings really asked a lot of questions.

I sighed, my smile not leaving my face. "As long as you want."

I stretched out my hand but she was hesitant to take it.

I walked over to her and only stopped when our faces were inches from each other.

"Forget them Wendy."

She didn't answer.

"Forget them all. I can take you somewhere you won't have to worry about grown up things ever. You'll never grow up."

She looked me in the eyes. "Never…"

"Yeah, never."

"That's an awfully long time."

I put my face closer to hers. "Does that really matter?"

She smiled. I offered her my hand a second time. She took it and off we went.

After several hours of flying we finally reached the Never Neverland. The details are a bit fuzzy but somehow we got separated.

_What? What am I supposed to do now?_ I thought. I groaned and decided to look for Wendy first, since I didn't want her brothers to come anyways.

I had no idea where to start so I got the idea of getting the Lost Boys to help me. I flew to where they'd probably be arguing about something pointless and scared them.

"Oh my god!" Slightly yelled. You see, I can't remember any of their names. Lost Boys come and go so often that a while after leaving your too busy with the new ones to remember the other ones. "Peter you scared us!"

Curly grinned, "I think you gave Slightly a heart attack."

"Oh shut up." Said the taller of the two clutching his chest.

I laughed then remembered. "Oh guess what! I brought you guys the storyteller! She's amazing! But first we have to find her…"

"Um… Peter?" said one of the Twins.

"Yeah?"

"I think she just might be dead…" said the other one.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

Tootles stepped to the side to reveal a Wendy with an arrow protruding from her chest.

I sat down beside her and took the arrow out. I glared at all the boys and asked, "Who's arrow is this?"

Tootles stepped forward, looking terrified. "Mine, Peter." He knelt down and closed his eyes. "Strike Peter. Strike true. I deserve it."

I held up the arrow and got ready to pierce his heart. That's when Wendy stirred and totally distracted me from killing Tootles.

I looked and saw a small bump under her nightgown. Of course! My kiss!

"My kiss saved her!" I said happily.

And sure enough, there was a hole in the acorn I'd given her earlier.

"We should take her back to the tree house!" I stated.

We all presented our hands. No way!

"Why don't we just build a house around her?" Nibs offered.

"Great idea! Make sure it's just right!"

All of the boys went off to find supplies but Curly stayed behind a second to tell me, "It was Tink. She told us it was a bird and that you wanted us to shoot it."

I wasn't exactly filled with anger but I was seriously annoyed.

"Tinkerbelle!" I called out. "Tinkerbelle!"

She appeared.

"Yes?" she asked in her bell-like voice.

"Did you tell the Lost Boys to murder Wendy?"

"Yes." She didn't even hesitate.

"Then I don't want you as a friend."

"What?" she protested indignantly.

"You are officially banished!"

She huffed before flying off saying, "You silly little ass."

I looked one last time before going back to the tree house.

A few hours later they brought her to me.

"Peter, what on earth is going on?" she asked me.

I gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

She whispered in my ear. "They asked me to be their mother…"

"What did you say?"

"Well, yes but…"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I haven't really had any experience."

I waved it off. "They don't know the first thing about mothers. As long as you tell them stories thet'll be happy."

She still looked slightly unconvinced so I grabbed her hand and said, "Come on! There's something we need to do."

"What?"

"Punish these children for trying to kill you!"

Her eyes grew wide. "Oh no! No, no, no! How are they supposed to learn their lesson if they're dead? I have a better idea."

She grinned and filled a flower with water dripping from one of the roots hanging from the ceiling. She mixed it up with a small twig and turned to the boys. "Medicine."

The boys looked horrified, although I'm sure the had no idea what medicine was.

"Okay, shall we start with the youngest? Yes, I think so." She looked around for a second. "Where's Michael? Where's John? Where are my brothers?" she turned to me looking frightened.

"Who?" I asked confused.

After about half an hour of convincing I remembered the happy-go-lucky dark haired boy and the pessimistic blond one. "What were their names again?" I asked Wendy.

She rolled her eyes, "Michael and John! Michael's the one with black hair and blue eyes and John's the one with the blond hair and grey eyes."

"Right… Well, I guess we should go look for them if they're important to you."

"Of course they are Peter!" her hands flew into the air. "They're my _brothers_!"

I just nodded. "Well… the mermaids know everything that goes on in this island. We could ask them!" I grinned.

"Yes, please!"

"Don't be too disappointed if they don't talk to you. Maybe it would be best if you just… stayed away from the shore."

"Why…?" She raised an eybrow at me.

"They're very shy and jealous."

"What're they going to do to me?"

"Nothing too bad…" I shrugged awkwardly. "They'll just try to drown you."

She didn't seem to care and I took her to the mermaid's lagoon.

I asked them if they had seen her brothers and they playfully grinned, asking me to describe them. I did and they resentfully told me where they were when I said I couldn't stay long. I heard a splash and looked around. "Wendy…?" I saw the one mermaid laughing gleefully and I let out a loud "Wendy!" before diving into the lagoon to save her from the mermaids.

The mermaids really must've not liked her. They kept fighting as I tugged on Wendy's arm while she let out screams which were drowned out by the water. I finally grabbed her around the waist and shot out of the water. We landed on of the rocks far from the lagoon but still surrounded by water. I coughed, "What. Were. You. Thinking? What'd I tell you?" I looked her in the eyes.

She looked down, "Sorry, they were just so… entrancing."

I nodded. "Oh!" I smiled. "They knew where your brothers are!"

"Where?" she asked, animatedly.

I grinned. "Hook has them! And it looks like he has Princess Tiger Lily too. We'll have to rescue her as well…" I started to say to myself before Wendy cut me off.

"But where are they?"

"Oh yeah! At the Black Castle!" I beamed.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because it'll be an adventure!"

She sighed and I grabbed her by the hand, taking off towards where that old man had her brothers.

When we got there I handed her a sword and told her to wait at one point of the castle. I have no idea what went on there, and I'm not exactly curious to find out. I mean, people always assume that because you get worried when someone of the opposite gender is in danger you'll want to know what happens to them, every minute of every day.

Anyways, I tricked the pirates into setting the three captives free, which pissed Hook off of course since he was most obviously luring me into a trap. That guy was _such_ an idiot! Of course he found my whereabouts which makes me a bit of an idiot as well. I think everyone's an idiot, at least a little bit. Except for Wendy. I'd never say something that mean about her. I mean…

Hook! If it hadn't been for Wendy's warning I probably would've died that night.

He shot at the spot I was sitting in a second to late, because I was already flying through the air laughing.

"You'll never catch me!" I grinned at him, coming inches from his face then zooming away again. But his men caught me in a net. I don't remember how, but they did. And when I got out of the water Hook was waiting for me.

"Flying won't always save you…" he smiled at me.

I only had my dagger with me, which wasn't much help against a sword, so he pinned me down pretty quick.

"Ready to die, Peter?"

"To die… will be an awfully big adventure."

Then he took his hook for a hand and sliced my belly.

I let out a strangled, "Agh!" trying to keep my thoughts happy. I'll be completely honest with you and tell you what I thought about.

Wendy. I just pictured her smiling at me and encouraging me. I think it's probably the only thing that kept me going… No! Shut up!

Then the unpredictable happened. I started to hear a ticking noise and Hook got a panicked look on his face.

I smirked as he looked around nervously for the source of the sound. While his back was turned momentarily, staring at the giant crocodile, I slipped out from under him and landed on a boat that somehow the three victims had obtained. But someone was missing. "Where's Wendy?"

Tiger Lilly pointed at somewhere above me. I could see Wendy struggling against another pirate.

"Let. Go. Of me!" she shrieked.

"Hold on a sec." I told them.

I flew up to where Wendy and her captive were fighting.

I zoomed behind him and struck my knife into him. _That's another point for me_, I thought.

Hook and I had this sort of competition of how many of each other's men we'd killed. I was beating him thirty to zero.

I held out my hand to Wendy smiling. She grinned back and took it.

We flew back to the boat where John made barfing noises. I was confused before seeing I was still holding her hand. I quickly let go, turning a dark shade of red.

After returning the Princess to her tribe the chief insisted we stayed for a celebration, but I'm not really into those. I snuck off to watch the fairies dance. Wendy must've seen me because she followed closely behind.

I was crouched in the ferns and she looked around confused for a second calling out, "Peter?"

I pulled her down and pressed my index finger to my lips. She nodded and I curled my finger in a way to say _follow me_. She just nodded again looking excited. We reached a big tree with various hole in it. I pointed into it, where a couple of fairies that were dancing "appeared".

Wendy stared at them looking entranced, while I stared at her, equally entranced. My heart beat twice as fast as normal for some reason. She turned her head and I quickly looked at the newly wed fairies. I felt her eyes on me for a second before she went back to watching the faeries dancing. I stood up and cleared my throat. She turned around and I bowed down, offering her my hand. She smiled timidly, bowing as well and taking it. I placed my left hand on her waist and she placed hers on my shoulder. I stepped forward and she stepped backwards. Then I twirled her around and we flew into the air. We danced for a short while, the fairies all around us. I looked down at her lips, for some reason, dying to press mine against them. I resisted this urge by saying, "Wendy, this is all make believe right?"

At her look of confusion I answered, "You know, that you and I are…"

She looked down and started descending. "Oh…yeah."

"Because if I was really a father I'd be old…"

She just nodded.

After a slightly awkward silence Wendy blurt out, "What are your feelings Peter?"

I was taken aback by the question. "Excuse me? Feelings?"

"Yeah, you know, anger, sadness, happiness…love…"

"_Love_?"

"Yeah…"

"You want to know about what I _love_?" I said, not believing my ears.

She stared down for a second then nodded.

"Well I'm sure not telling you! Isn't 'love' a grown up thing?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, I refuse to love. Even the sound of it offends me."

"But…you're sure you've never felt it about something or…someone?"

Rage built inside me. "Why do you have to go and ruin everything! We have fun don't we? I taught you how to fly and how to fight!"

"But there's so much more!"

"Like what?"

She looked uncomfortable for a second. "I don't know…I think it becomes clearer when you grow up."

"Well I'm never growing up! And if you try to make me I'll banish you as well."

"I will not be banished!"

"Fine then, go home and grow up!" I started to take flight. "And take your stupid feelings with you!"

I heard a faint "Peter!" before losing sight of her.

I didn't actually want her to leave. It was just one of those moments where when you're in a fight you say something you don't really mean. So I visited her window. I saw it was open and her mother was sleeping in a rocking chair. I glared at the woman I didn't know and grumbled in selfish tone, "We can't both have her lady."

The next thing I did was very childish and selfish, I'll admit. I closed the window. Immediately her mother's eyes flew open and she tried to open the window. But I kept it shut. That is, until she called Mr. Darling and they both managed to wedge it open again. I angrily flew back home and got little sleep that night.

The next morning I went to visit the mermaids who informed me of a new pirate aboard the Jolly Roger. Red Handed Jill.

I went back home to tell the boys only to find out Red Handed Jill was Wendy. It stung. It really did. Michael asked if she was really going to become a pirate and she answered no. For a few seconds I was flooded with relief before hearing, "We are going home."

Now that hurt more than her becoming a pirate. I couldn't bare the thought of losing her! When she asked me if it was okay I just yelled, "Do whatever you want!" and stormed off.

I flew over to the mermaids' lagoon and sulked. I hate to admit it but, unhappy thoughts filled my head. Tons of them! What if she forgot about me? What if she tried to drag me along? What if I never saw her again?

I hugged my knees to my chest. Why her? Why did it have to be her that made me feel like this?

I sighed as the mermaids tried to make conversation with me. "Get lost!" I told them.

Tinkerbelle flew by me and grinned, "Well, are you still mad at me for trying to kill Wendy?"

I just rolled my eyes, "Go away Tink, I don't want to talk to you!"

"You silly little ass! I told you this would happen!"

She'd always call me an ass and it was actually pretty annoying but after a while I got used to it. But this was _not _the time for her to call me that.

"Would you quit calling me that? You think that because I'm just a boy I'm stupid or something? Just…leave!"

I rested my head on the rock and lay there, staring at the sky, where stars were starting to peek out. When I felt my face getting wet, it confused me. Then I realized what was going on. "I'm…crying again…" I let out a breath. "Just like when I met Wendy…"

Okay, yeah I cried when we met!

_What am I going to do…?_ I thought. _Might as well go see them off…_

When I entered the tree house Wendy and the boys were speaking in hushed voices.

"Peter you're back!" one of the twins said cheerfully.

"Wendy wants to ask you something!" said the other one.

She stood up and smiled. "They boys were wondering if maybe you could come with us?"

"Me?"

"You, and the Lost Boys."

"The Lost Boys may go if they wish it."

She beamed, "You heard him, get your things!"

She stepped closer to me, smiling, "You too Peter!"

"I said the Lost Boys could go if the wished it. There's no way I'm going back!"

"But…why not?"

"They'd send me to school, then I would grow up too quickly."

"What are you talking about…?"

I practically yelled, "If I go I'll become a man! There's no way you're going to make me a man!"

That's when I stormed out. When I was outside I paced around angrily. "Trying to catch me and make me man! Yeah, good luck! You'll need it! I will not grow up. Never!"

I sat down by a tree and sighed. "What am I going to do?" I asked myself.

A couple of hours later Wendy and the Boys came to say goodbye to me. I just played my pan flute and let them leave.

Now I'm not exactly sure when, but at some point I fell asleep. When I woke up they had left.

That really sucked. I didn't want Wendy to leave. She's asked me to finish my medicine. I guessed that at least I could do one last thing for her.

As I put the flower to my lips Tinkerbelle showed up out of nowhere and drank it all.

"What the heck Tink? You drank my medicine!"

She started to cough like crazy. "Tink? Tinkerbelle, what's wrong?"

Her light started to flicker. "Tink, why is… Oh no! Tink don't die! Please don't die!"

Yeah, begging someone not to die won't keep them form doing so. I tried to reach all of the children of the world. "Do you believe in fairies?" I asked.

No answer. "I do believe in fairies!" I yelled, "Do you?"

Soon I started hearing, "I do believe in fairies!"

"I do believe in fairies!"

And slowly all the kids of the world joined. "I do believe in fairies!"

"I do!"

Tinkerbelle's light came back and she smiled at me.

"Oh Tink! You're alive! Thank god!"

She told me all about Hook's plan. I grabbed a sword and smiled to myself.

"Hook or me this time."

I reached the Jolly Roger; smiling at first, then frowning when I saw how they were going to make Wendy walk the plank. I got an idea that made me smile again. As soon as she fell off the plank I caught her and removed her blindfold.

She grinned and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed but managed to land on the boat without looking too embarrassed or too pleased.

I sent Wendy to get swords and Tinkerbelle created a distraction. A couple of pirates died during this, but I don't really care, they're pirates right? Anyways, stuff went down and Hook and I ended up fighting each other.

Of course I had a complete advantage since I can, you know, fly and all. But of course, Hook threatened Wendy to tell him.

"You just think happy thoughts ad they lift you into the air!" she whimpered.

"I have no happy thoughts!" he growled at her.

I felt like attacking but he'd probably have killed Wendy or something so I didn't.

"That brings you down!"

He smiled for a second then said, "There has to another way!"

Her brother Michael cried out, "You need fairy dust!"

John glared at his brother, "Michael!"

"Sorry, he was going to hurt Wendy!"

John just rolled his eyes.

While this went on Hook had grabbed Tinkerbelle and covered himself in fairy dist. He started rising.

_Oh no_… I thought briefly before laughing and getting him to follow me.

As we fought I grinned, "Not bad…for an old man!"

He growled, "If I were you Pan, I'd give up!"

I answered, "If you were me…" I spun around to dodge his sword. "I'd be ugly…" I gave him a mock disgusted look and laughed again.

"Don't you get it Pan? She was leaving you?"

_What?_

"That's not true…she just…didn't want to be forgotten back at home."

"Is that what you've been telling yourself to make this little rejection easier?"

I dropped a little, "…rejection…?"

"She's rather grow up than stay with you!"

"No! No that's not true!" I yelled and lunged, completely missing.

"Now, let's peep into the future…" he continued cheerily.

"No, please don't!" I said; my voice barely a whisper.

"Fifteen years later, Wendy is in the nursery but…what's this? There's another girl in the bed…"

"Stop it!" I had to stand on the mast to not go crashing down.

"And she's Wendy's…daughter! And what's this? The window's locked? Tsk, tsk. Sounds like she's forgotten all about you…she has eyes for someone else."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him and lunged again, failing once more and crashing into a rope ladder.

"His name is…husband. And he's ten times better than you. And you want to know why?"

Tears filled my eyes again and I tried hard to keep them form spilling over.

"He can love! She's forgotten. Forgotten everything. Even that lovely dance with the faeries."

I fall on the floor and Hook comes down with me. He leans down and smiles. "Get up. It would be bad form for me to kill you now."

I stood up and he immediately pushed me against the mast. "And thus perished Peter Pan," Hook said with a cruel grin.

He hit my forehead with his hook. A huge gash appeared there and I fell to the ground with a low groan.

Hook kneeled beside me a second time. I could see some pirates had restrained Wendy and all the Lost Boys. "Well Pan, you're going to die, because I'm going to kill you. And your death will go uncared about. You'll die alone and unloved," he paused for a second. "Just like me…"

Wendy was crying her eyes out. A small smile crept up my face; I was _not _dying alone and unloved.

I stared up at my enemy and his eyes went scarlet.

I'm not sure how, but Wendy ended up beside me. She looked at me, pain in her eyes.

"Silence! For Wendy's farewell," Hook commanded in a condescending tone.

"Peter…I'm really sorry I must grow up."

_Yeah just stick that knife in a bit further and twist it_.

"But I'd like to give you one last thing." She started sitting up and Hook grabbed her.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm only going to give him a thimble…"

He laughed. "How like a girl! Go ahead and give your thimble to your beloved Peter Pan."

She bent down over me and whispered in my ear, "This belongs to you, and always will…"

Then her palm opened and she placed it on my cheek. Then she lent down and pressed her lips against mine. I'm not going to lie. The feeling of that kiss was heavenly. Everything else ceased to exist. Our lips broke apart and she was grabbed again by another pirate. I felt a small tingle in my stomach, which then turned into a pleasant warmth that spread through my body. I couldn't quit grinning. Wendy had kissed me! She'd _kissed _me!

"Pan!" Hook exclaimed in disbelief. "You're…pink!"

All the Lost Boys crouched down and covered their ears.

Suddenly I yelled and all the pirates were pushed back. I shot into the air and laughed, drunk with happiness. Confidence restored. I grinned as I landed back on the ship, passing Hook his sword.

He yelled with rage, "No this is impossible! I've won!"

I laughed and teased, "You're old!"

"AGH!" he roared charging at me.

As I dodged him I cackled, "And…alone!"

I'm not sure how or why, but my friend the crocodile decided to show up.

I smirked. "Done for!"

He looked down and started to drop. "No! No! I've won! I've won!"

Wendy and the Lost Boys started to chant, "Old! Alone! Done for!"

I hovered there and smiled as Hook aimlessly struggle to not end up eaten. Finally he got a look of defeat and dropped into the croc's mouth.

I flew back down to the Jolly Roger where all the pirates were running around, trying to get off the ship as quickly as possible.

Once they'd all escaped everyone cheered. I smiled and walked up to Wendy. With a huge grin on my face I pressed my lips against hers, "Just in case you try to forget me." I smiled as I walked up to the wheel. I caught a glimpse of her and she was beet red and beaming. John was making barfing motions and Michael just looked confused. I sighed and looked around. "Well, who wants to go to London?"

Everyone clapped and I whistled, causing a bunch of faeries to show up. They took the kids back home and then returned to the Never-Neverland. I was left alone, looking into the window as Wendy, John, Michael, the Lost Boys and their new parents embraced. I sighed, I had a lot of treasures, but this one was never going to be mine. And I'm not talking about having a family.

I decided to leave before I started to feel sad again.

"Peter!" Wendy called out.

I turned around. "Yes?"

"I was wondering…you won't forget about me right?" she looked at me with expectant eyes. I flew to the window sill. Everyone was too busy being a family to notice us. I brushed my lips against hers one last time and smiled.

"Me? Forget? Never!"

I flew back home quite sad that night.

Now, I've had many adventures since that whole story happened, but nothing can compare to my time with Wendy Moira Angela Darling.

**Again, thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! And yes they did kiss three times because that's totally what should've happened! :P**

**Anyways I hoped you liked it guys! :)**


End file.
